Currently, an electronic device having a displaying unit for displaying speech, or software applicable to output of the displaying unit, generally provides a function of sentence by sentence guidance, and only a few are designed to display playing progress using waveform. However, none of the electronic devices and software may interactively display text using synchronously rolling subtitles (such as subtitle displaying of karaoke) or has an interface for immediate translation and edition, such that it is not easy for a user to practice and interact with subtitles.
Therefore, the problem to be solved here is to provide a speech displaying system and method, which can highlight and prompt content text of a speech file in a subtitle displaying section in a sentence by sentence manner when playing the speech file, and highlight every letter or character according to a playing speed (a loud-reading mode), so as to provide a function of word by word and sentence by sentence guidance for a user to conveniently practice with rolling subtitles.